siblings reunited
by everyones kryptonite
Summary: what if gray had a sister? what if she joined fairy tail? join anna as she joins her new home and haunted by a past that hunted her down.
1. Chapter 1

The Siblings Reunited

Chapter .1

Anna's p.o.v.

It was a calm and sunny day. But as per usual I was running from some stupid asshats. My magic was all gone and my ankle is sprained so, yeah, my day was starting out great.

I am looking for my brother. Nothing else matters. But first I have to get rid of these guys. I skid to a stop. I turn around.

"So the little girl decides to stop running finally" asshat numero uno said. I grit my teeth. Who the hell does he think he is? Asshats two and three look at him like he the frikin' king of the world.

"Little boys shouldn't be outside without their mommies, so why don't you just run on home" waved goodbye sarcastically. I also threw in some kissy motions just for effect.

"You bitch!" asshat three called me. That's it, I'm gonna beat the living hell out of him. I crack my knuckles and my neck as a dark aura surrounded me. I think I scared them because asshats two and three wet their pants. Seriously guys? Can you get any less manly? I shook my head. These guys are nothing but scared little kids.

-Time skip line-

So after the idiots ran away I made my way to magnolia. Why magnolia. Because I got info that my brother was in the guild fairy tail. So I made my way to the guild.

As I walked through the town I saw nothing but smiles on people's faces. They all were happy and joyful. It is a great place. I noticed a sign up for something called fantasia. I asked a lady working at a stand what it was.

"My child, fantasia is the parade put on by the guild fairy tail every year to see the smile s on everyone's faces. They always want to see everyone happy." I smiled at the explanation. They are a really awesome guild huh. I felt a ball of excitement swell up inside me. I can see the guild from here.

I ran as fast as I could toward the guild hall. Not only would I find my brother but I would also have a family to lean on. For the first time since Deliora attacked. As I ran I could feel hot tears stream down my face. I skidded to a halt in front of the doors to the guild hall. I hesitantly reached out my hand and opened the doors. I pulled down my hood and let my black hair fall down my back.

As I entered the guild people stopped and stared at me. I don't know why but I felt like I was being judged. It was creeping me out. I stopped and asked the barmaid where I could find gray Fullbuster. She smiled and pointed to a cloud of dust and magic with random body parts coming out at random.

I walked over and cleared my throat. A pink haired guy whom I'm guessing is the legendary salamander of fairy tail. I smiled and waved then looked over to gray Fullbuster, my twin brother.

He looked at me like he was bored and needed something to do. I smiled and rolled down the top of my sleeve to show a long scar I got from trying to play with a bear cub when I was little.

"Its good to see you Oniichan" I said as tears ran down my face. He hesitantly walked toward me and pulled me into a tight embrace. For the first time in years I felt warm, safe, and protected. I never want lose that feeling again.

After Oniichan let go of me I was hoisted up into the air while people in the guild laughed and shouted welcomes. And for the first time I felt like I was home.

Soon enough, I was part of the guild. I was laughing, going on jobs, and just enjoying life. But all too soon it all fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I know I know this will seem rushed even though I have had months to do it well here is your answer…. I procrastinate! Yeah, yeah 'oh you shouldn't do that your followers will stop waiting' well I don't have any shits to give soooo yeah here you go.

Everything slowed down. Why was he here? Why? I hadn't noticed he moved until he was right in front of me. He to move a loose lock of hair out of my face but I slapped his hand away before he could come any closer.

"Oh don't be like that love, we both know you love me" he said in a disgusting British accent. To say the least I hated his guts. He always had this delusion we were meant to be, well let's just say I agreed to disagree. I punched him in the face. After that lovely feeling of his nose breaking beneath my fist he forced both of my hands above my head and pushed me up against the wall. He then decided to rape my mouth with his tongue. So I did the easy thing. I kicked him in the crotch.

He let me go pretty quick. Onii-chan looked ready to commit a bloody massacre. As quick as lightning grey-nii had Joshua in a death grip. Joshua tried to claw at grey's hand to get him to release him but that made him tighten his grip on him. I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me, I nodded. Grey released his grip with a twisted grin similar to my own only not with the magnitude of hatred as mine.

"The only reason I froze was because I thought you were Richard but your magic doesn't have that pressure like his does" I said as my hand itched toward the magic scythe around my neck.

"My brother's an idiot but that's no reason to kill him" a smooth British accent said behind me. There he was, the dick himself.

"Richard, how's hell been treating you, I mean that's where you're from right?" I said with as much malice as I could muster. Even though I was literally shaking in fear I wasn't about to let him have the pleasure of hearing it in my voice. His magic had a pressure like it was saying everyone should bow before him. So standing was a project but I was not about to let him be above me. That is until more pressure was added.

"You seem to be struggling, are you alright?" he asked but it was more of a statement then a question. Not only was his accent better but his looks were better than his brother's as well. They both have honey blond hair and pitch black eyes but that's all that they had in common. Richard was a good six feet while Joshua was maybe five foot six. Richard had a more punk skater style while Joshua looks like he's a mini professor at a university. Josh is basically about as strong as a mouse when it comes to magic and Richard well let's say that if he went up against like a dragon I don't know who would win.

Joshua uses simple illusion magic and Richard uses manipulation and nullification magic. Richard is the only one physically stronger than me. So I couldn't use magic to get out of this mess. The pressure he was putting on me was literally suffocating. So when he released the pressure on me I tried to get as much oxygen into my lungs as humanly possible. He then used his manipulation magic to hold everyone to the walls with metal bars, where the metal came from I have no idea. I snuck a look at Gajeel-nii, He winked. I guess Richard didn't know he could eat metal.

Richard grabbed both of my wrists at forced them above my head like his brother. As he was holding my wrists with one hand he put the other one near the hem of my skirt (BTW: She wears the same clothes as ruby rose from RWBY only her hair is black and long with the ends red). Then again like his brother rapes my mouth with his tongue. The pervert then decides to move the hand he had my skirt to my breasts.

Gajeel-nii, who by then had chewed himself out, punched in the face while his hand was covered in iron scales. I was silently cursing at myself for being so helpless. But I got and repeatedly kicked him where no man wants to be kicked. After he was drained of enough magic the bar that held everyone dropped to the floor. Natsu-nii, Gray-nii, and Gajeel-nii had taken Richard outside and behind the guild where we heard very loud and very girlish screams.

I know it's short but that's all I could think of sorry my beloved readers. GOMENOSAI!


End file.
